Shang Visitors
by LadyPilot
Summary: Two *ahem* hyper Shangs get sent to Tortall to finish their training...Sugar, Hair Dyeing, Evilness and Gremlins wait inside. Your view on Tammy shall forever be changed.


Shang visitors

*Shang Visitors*  
*By:Meaghanne*

Roxanne slumped back into her saddle. "I still don't see why we're  
here." She stated. Her friend Audrey glanced over at her. "Roxy, come on.  
Kylaia wanted us to deliver this message. Anything to get away from training,  
weren't those your exact words?" Roxy groaned. "remind me never to speak  
without knowing again!" Audrey laughed. "Roxy, you would never talk." Roxy  
sat up, and indignant look on her face. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"  
Roxy started to bicker with her best friend until the palace came into view.  
Audrey gaped up and it and Roxy rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's just a  
palace, Audrey." Audrey looked at her friend in wonder, then realization. "Oh  
yes. I forgot you were a princess before you came to Shang." Then, Audrey  
snickered. "Spoiled little rich girl...." Roxy stared at her. "Shut up!"  
Roxanne of Lient and Audrey Mason were students at Shang. Roxy was a  
princess that had run away from home; Audrey was an amazingly agile peasant  
from Maren. Their teacher, Kylaia al J'maa had sent them with a letter for  
the Shang Wildcat. Kylaia was going away on a journey, and she was requesting  
that Eda Bell take the two girls under training until their ordeals. The  
girls' good points and bad points were included in the letter, as well as  
their academic studies.  
Roxy turned her bay mare, Emerald Stars, into the palace courtyard.  
Audrey followed along behind on her gray gelding, Torrent. Roxy rode over to  
the groomsman who looked to be in charge, pushing black hair out of her  
brilliant green eyes. Audrey dismounted and walked up to him, long gold hair  
rippling down her back. "Hello. We need to see the Shang Wildcat." Audrey  
stated. The groomsman looked them over. "What would ye be needing with  
Mistress Bell?" He questioned suspiciously. Roxy grinned and dismounted.  
"We're in training at Shang. We have a letter for the Wildcat, from the Shang  
Unicorn." The groomsman looked a bit suprised, and then reached for the  
horses' reins. "I'll be taking your mounts, miladys. The Wildcat is out on  
the practice courts. They're over to your right." Roxy dismounted Stars,  
giving her one last pat. "I'll be back in a little bit, beautiful." Roxy  
walked off, Audrey one step behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Keladry of Mindelan watched the Shang Horse, Hakuin Seastone, and his  
partner, Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat, with rapt attention as they flipped  
Faleron over Hakuin's shoulder. Hakuin reached out for Kel's hand. "Try as  
you like." He advised. Kel's years of Yamani training took over once again.  
Hakuin went flying over her shoulder. Kel bolted upright. "Oh my....." The  
boys all gaped back and forth between Kel and Hakuin. Suddenly, laughter  
broke through the air. "Mithros, Hakuin!! Taking flying lessons again?!" A  
girl's voice laughed. The entire class and the two Shangs turned. Two girls  
of about fifteen walked towards them, a golden haired girl and a black haired  
girl. The black haired girl was doubled over in laughter while her more  
composed friend supressed a smile. Hakuin scowled good-naturedly. "Roxanne  
and Audrey," he said, shaking his head. "And what brings you two mischief  
makers to Corus?" The black haired girl straightened up. "Kylaia sent this  
for The Wildcat." Eda took the envelope from Roxanne. Roxy turned to Kel.  
"Hi! You must that girl squire person. I'm Roxanne of Lient; Roxy. This is  
Audrey Mason. She doesn't have a nickname 'cause she's not special." Audrey  
grinned. "I feel so wanted." Roxy grinned. "That's okay Audrey! I still love  
you!" The two started laughing again. "Audrey, did you give Roxy sugar  
again?" Hakuin demanded. Roxy grinned. "Heheheheheheehee."Hakuin groaned. "Oh  
great. Just great." Eda Bell walked over. "Roxy, Audrey, pay attention.  
Class, back to your exercises." Roxy turned to grin at Kel. "Go help Hakuin  
with his flying lessons." She said with a wicked smile. Eda gave Roxy a hard  
look, which shut her up. "Now then. Kylaia wants me to finish your  
training...." The three walked off, talking.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kel stared in amazement as Joren entered the mess hall. His normally  
white blonde hair was now a bright pink. "Mithros," Neal swore quietly. "Who  
did that to him. I want to find out how to do it! The Stump would look good  
in pink." Kel turned to face her friend, who gave her a big lopsided grin.  
Again, Kel felt that strange feeling in her chest. Then, "Don't you just love  
Joren's hair?" A voice said with exagerrated enthusiasm. Kel turned. Roxy  
stood behind her, Audrey looking over her shoulder. Kel smiled. She allready  
liked the enthusiatic Shang trainee. "Sit down. Did you two do that?" Roxy  
grinned. "But he was shoving Audrey around. Or trying to. It's really easy to  
do." Joren turned and glared daggers at the two young Shang. Roxy glared back  
at him, while Audrey turned back to her food, trying to look innocent. "Well,  
I thought it was funny." Roxy grumbled. Kel laughed and returned to her lunch.Disclaimer: I do not own Kel or any other of Tamora's characters, but I do  
own Roxy and Audrey.. So if you want to use them in your story, just let me  
know and I'll say yes!  
~Hi everyone, how do you like it so far? Send suggestions, flames, etc. to me  
at [PimlicoMa5@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:PimlicoMa5@aol.com



End file.
